


At the Automat

by navaan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Female-Centric, First Meetings, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Diana sees Peggy for the first time at an automat and there's recognition.





	At the Automat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinm_4600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/gifts).



> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).

Her perfect red lipstick catches Diana's eye more than the red hat and long before she hears her bell like laugh with the waitress. Something in her stance, in the unimpressed brown depth of her eyes, Diana recognizes what she's known all her life: Likeness. Sisterhood. 

She knows her kind, long before the waitress passes her table. A man at the corner table complains loudly about the girls tardiness. 

Diana stands to catch his hand when he's about throw the plate in anger and catches his wrist. 

The strangers catches his plate.

Their eyes meet.

Recognition.

They share a smile.


End file.
